The Only One
by Kairi Granger
Summary: Riku saw her sitting on a bench all by herself. He went to talk to her and started a beautiful relationship. RikuxXion, rated T for a little bit at the end, but really its just a K . Just wasn't sure how people would like the ending.


Here's another story I found on my flashdrive and figured I'd put it on here. Tell me what you think of it!

* * *

16 year old Riku sat in the park watching the people walk around him. It was the last day of school and the whole town seemed to be ready for summer. The sun was blistering but a nice breeze from the ocean kept it bearable. Several kids from Destiny High had shed their school uniforms to reveal swimsuits underneath as they plunged into the ocean. Riku's green eyes followed his fellow classmates through his silver hair, amused at their antics. Suddenly a strong force hit his side causing him to fall over with whatever had hit him. Regaining his composure, he glanced at what had hit him.

A brunette boy laughed as he helped Riku up. "Gotcha that time didn't I Riku? You weren't expecting that!" the boys blue eyes gleamed with excitement and a goofy grin covered his face.

"No I wasn't," Riku admitted, smiling at his best friend while a girl came running up, her auburn hair flying behind her.

"Sora, Riku!" she laughed as she reached them. Sitting next to Sora she brushed her bangs off her face. "So, we're finally done with summer. What should we do?"

Riku laughed at his two best friends. Sora's smile grew larger. "Come on, Riku, what should we do? Schools out and it's our last summer to be normal teen's! I mean really, senior year next year." Sora made a face.

"I don't really care, as long as Kairi doesn't pull us off to the mall" Riku said punching Sora gently. This time Kairi made a face.

"Ick, like you don't know me better than that! Shopping is fun, but I'll take Selphie with me, unless you want to carry my bags?" An eyebrow lifted as her violet eyes flashed.

"No way!" both boys exclaimed. They all laughed and watched as their classmates ran past. After awhile, Kairi stood up.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I have to be going. I promised Selphie that I would be over later to help her move her spring wardrobe and replace it with the summer one." She rolled her eyes, "why anyone needs a complete wardrobe for every season is beyond me. It's not like the seasons really vary here."

"I'll walk you there, Kairi!" Sora said, jumping up. "You'll be okay by yourself Riku?"

"I somehow managed without you before; I think I'll be okay." Sora and Kairi waved goodbye before walking off. Riku watched his friends walking away. They so liked each other. But neither one wanted to say something. _But who knows, maybe this year something will happen._ Riku thought.

Riku wasn't much for talking. He wasn't shy or anything, he just didn't talk much. He was the calm one of the trio of friends. Kairi was the brains and had the patience with her two friends to keep things civil when needed, and Sora was one who came up with crazy ideas. They had been friends for as long as they remembered, and they planned on staying that way until they died.

He stood up and prepared to go home, when an unfamiliar figure caught his eye. It was a girl who looked a little younger than he was with jet black hair. She was wearing black shorts and a black top. She was sitting on a bench away from everyone else with an ipod and a book. Riku had never seen her before. Destiny Islands was a large town, but pretty much the same people stayed. And this girl had to be high school age, but she didn't go to the school. Something about her made him want to get to know her. He curiously made his way over to her.

She was fully intent on her book and didn't look up as he approached. Her skin was pale, and created a nice contrasted between it and her dark clothes. "May I sit down?" the girl glanced up, surprised.

"Uh, sure." She scooted over giving him more space than necessary. He sat down. She went back to her book, but kept glancing at him.

"I'm Riku" he stuck out his hand. She pushed her hair back and Riku was a little taken back by her face, it was almost identical to Kairi's.

"I'm Xion." She took his hand and a small spark seemed to fly up his arm. Maybe Xion felt it because they both let go quickly, for some reason embarrassed. Riku went back to people watching while Xion tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Um, I've never seen you around before; you don't go to Destiny High." He looked back at her.

"I just moved here with my mom from Radiant Gardens. I'm home schooled so it didn't matter that we've moved her at the end of the year."

"That's cool" said Riku. "I've never left the chain of Islands. Why did you move here? Radiant Gardens sounds like a place I would never want to leave."

Xion smiled a bit. "It was beautiful, but mom," she paused, "it was just better to move here. It's smaller, less crowed." Riku got the feeling that she didn't really want to talk about it.

"So what are you reading?"

Xion help the book. "The Return of the King, its my favorite in the series."

"Really? Me too! I have them all and the extended versions of the movies."

Xion laughed. "So do I. You know, your one of the few people that I know that have read all the way to the Return of the King, my mom couldn't stand it and the movies just bore her."

Riku joined her laughter. _She has a nice laugh. _"Well, maybe you can come over sometime and watch them? Most of my friends get bored with it."

Xion considered it. "I'll have to ask my mom, but I'd like that. Their no fun to watch alone."

"What about your dad? Would he care?"

Xion looked at the cover of the book. "My dad, he died when I was 10."

"Oh, I'm sorry I had no idea." _Damn it, Riku. _

"No, its fine, me and mom are pretty close. He's the one who introduce me to Lord of the Rings. He loved the books." She looked back at Riku nervously. "Um, would you like to come home with me and meet my mom? You can ask her then." Then quickly, "you don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought maybe, like if you met her. But that's fine if you don't."

"No, I'd love to."

The two teens got up and started walking. Xion asked Riku about his life and he told her all about the school, the things to do around the Islands and his friends. Xion laughed at his description of Sora and said she wanted to meet Kairi, since Riku said they looked so alike. Soon, they arrived at Xion's house. A middle aged woman with black hair like Xion's sat on the porch swing. Seeing her daughter, she waved.

Riku paused at the sidewalk, but Xion grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "No way, you're my only other Rings friend. Come on!" She took him over to her mom. "Hi mom, this is Riku, I met him today at the park."

The woman stood up. "Nice to meet you Riku. I'm Tifa." She smiled warmly and some of Riku's fear subsided.

"It's my pleasure ma'am."

"Please, just Tifa. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure mom. I'll go get it and put my stuff away." Xion walked inside and soon they heard footsteps running up some stairs.

Tifa inspected Riku closer now that her daughter was gone. "So, tell me some about you, Xion doesn't make friends easily." Riku didn't notice the sad look in Tifa's eyes as he told her some stuff about himself. Xion stuck her head out the door asking what they wanted to drink. They laughed at her for getting so excited she forgot to ask and Riku finished.

Xion came back out with water and two Sprite's. "Mom, are you interrogating him?"

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Maybe, you still haven't explained why you brought him over here after just a brief meeting."

Xion looked at Riku expectantly as she sat next to her mother. "Well, Xion was reading the Return of the King, and we talked about the books and movies and we were wondering if you would let her come over to my house and watch all the extended ones." At the look on Tifa's face he quickly added "or I could come over here, or we could set up a screen in some public place or something." The two females laughed.

Tifa looked at her daughter. Xion smiled and nodded her head. "Please mom? You don't like them and its more fun with someone else." Riku noticed how they looked at each other and decided that they were having some sort of conversation with their eyes. Finally, Tifa let out a small sigh and agreed.

Both teens smiled and Tifa walked to the door. "Would you like to stay for dinner Riku? We're having chicken alfredo."

"I would love to ma'a…Tifa. But I have to go home, my parents will be wondering where I was. They travel a lot and when their home it's nice to be there."

"I understand completely. You two make the plans for your movie date then." The two blushed as Xion murmured "mom…" "You can have it over here I guess. Xion, dinner in 15," And she walked inside.

"Your mom is really nice."

"Yeah, she's great. She has a job at Keyblade Incorporated. She's a secretary or something like that."

"That's cool."

Silence settled over them. Xion's shy side started to come back a little. "Well, uh how about Monday for that movie marathon?"

"Yeah, and if you want you can come hang out with Sora, Kairi and I tomorrow. I'm not sure what we'll do but it won't be to horrible."

"Sure, I'll ask mom."

"Can I have your number? So we can communicate instead of me coming and finding you." They both laughed as they exchanged numbers.

"Well, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye Xion, nice meeting you."

"Goodbye Riku."

Riku dreamed about Xion that night. Something about her just attracted him. She had said yes to hanging out with he and the others and they made a deal that they would meet in the park.

Sora and Kairi loved Xion, just like Riku knew they would. Kairi and Xion became fast friends and Sora teased her about being Kairi's twin. They went to the skate board park and the girls sat and learned about each other while the boys showed off.

"So how do you like Destiny Islands so far?"

"I like it a lot. Its so pretty here, even prettier than Radiant Gardens."

"Really? That's good. So why did you move here?

"Well, it was time to leave." Kairi noticed, like Riku that Xion didn't really seem to want to talk about it.

"So what do you think about Riku?" she teased.

Xion blushed. "He's nice. He's really the first friend I ever had."

"You're kidding? But you're so fun to be around. How come you don't have any friends?"

"I've been home schooled my whole life and other people just didn't talk to me much."

"Oh. That's too bad."

"Don't worry. I really do like it here. You guys are great. Riku's coming over on Monday to watch Lord of the Rings with me. You want to come?"

Kairi made a face. "Sorry, but no. Riku made Sora and I watch it once, it wasn't too bad, it was just too long." She laughed. "But you two have fun! Maybe Tuesday we can go to the beach."

Xion laughed too. "Yeah, I'd like that."

The summer day's soon started to blend together into a pattern. The four friends would meet in the morning and walk along the beach to a little cove they found. Then home for lunch to one of their houses then around town to different places. When it was almost time for dinner Sora would walk Kairi home while Riku escorted Xion. They would then sit on the porch with Tifa inside on the couch listening to them. Once, when Xion was called in he thought that Tifa was crying, but her voice was happy. She seemed to have a happy personality but was very sad.

Xion didn't talk much about herself, but over time, she and Riku were inseparable. Once, Xion and Riku sneaked out of their houses and met down at the cove. There they just talked and looked at the stars. Then he would walk her home and make sure she was inside before sneaking back to his own house. Riku didn't really want to admit it, but he was falling for her. Hard.

Sora often teased Riku about her, causing him to turn it back at him with Kairi. Just before school started, Sora finally asked Kairi out. Since they spent most of their time together anyway nothing really changed. Though sometimes Sora's arm would sneak around Kairi and she would hold his hand and place herself close to him when other girls would check out Sora.

Xion and Riku teased the other two to no end but we're glad for them. The week before school started again though, but of them seemed less excited then usual.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" Sora asked one night when Riku was staying at his house. "I know that schools starting in a week, but you normally like school."

"It's nothing really."

Sora slapped Riku's back. "Dude, we've been friends since kindergarten. You can't hide things from me."

Riku had to laugh at that. "Your right, but no ones ever going to hear that!"

Sora placed one hand over his heart and the other on his brow in mock pain. "Oh brother, that cut me deep" he said in a horrible accent. They laughed and Riku returned the manly slap. "But really, whats wrong?"

"Well, it's Xion."

"What about her? You guys are getting along fine." Sora interrupted.

"Hey! You want to know the story; you have to be quiet for a few minuets!" Sora gave a goofy grin and Riku continued. "Its just, with school starting, we'll be seeing less of her. I won't see her until after school, and with it being senior year for both of us we'll have to focus on our school. But since we don't have the same classes, we can't do homework together and with concert band and stuff I don't know how much I'll get to see her. You and Kairi have it easy. You can see each other at school; work on homework, after school stuff. Xion and I don't have that."

"You sound like your dating." Sora sighed. "You really like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. I just don't know if she feels the same way."

Sora let out a roar of laughter at that statement as Riku gave him an odd look. Tears streamed down Sora's eyes as he laughed out some words. "Dude! Your even more dense than I am!" He steadied himself and wiped off his face. "You teased me to no end about liking Kairi and not seeing it. You and Xion are the same way!"

"You really think she likes me?" Riku asked, disbelieve his best friend.

"Wow, and I thought I was hopeless. Just tell her. I know she'll admit to having the same feelings."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. So, anything else about her worrying you?"

"Actually, yes."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, have you noticed that she seems really pale sometimes? She doesn't run much and when she does she gets out of breath real easy. And even though she smiles, sometimes it doesn't reach her eyes. Her mom always has a sad look in her eyes too. Its weird."

"Riku, you pay way to much attention. Maybe your just reading all of this into her?"

"Maybe. I'm tired. Lets go to sleep."

"Sleep? But it's only 2am!"

"Sora, I'm really tired." A dark aura seemed to come from him and Sora backed down.

"Okay, sure. I could use some sleep too." Riku had to laugh. He knew Sora wanted to stay up. But soon the brunette was snoring softly, leaving Riku to his thoughts. He couldn't sleep. He knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know what. After an hour of tossing and turning, he finally managed to fall to sleep.

The rest of the week passed to quickly for anyone's pleasure. Riku and Xion agreed to meet at the cove at midnight for the last starry night before school. Sitting together under the stars was the only place where they didn't talk as much, but volumes seemed to be spoken for them. As it neared 1am, Riku helped Xion up.

"I wish we could stay longer, but I have to get up early."

"I understand, I do too."

"But you can go to school in your PJ's."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I don't want to!" He chuckled as she aimed a punch at his arm. He jumped back from her fist and grabbed her around her waist then spun around. "Put me down! Riku put me down!" her laughter ceased and then her toned changed. "Please Riku, but me down." He caught the anxious tone and quickly set her down, though her hands clung to the front of his shirt.

"Xion, are you okay?"

"I'm just, a little dizzy. Give me a moment and I'll be fine." She continued to cling to him and he put his arms around her petite frame. After a few minuets, she pushed back. "I'm okay now, I'm sorry. I haven't been that dizzy in a long time."

Riku slid his arm around her. "I'm sorry, Xion, I didn't mean to make you sick. Come on, let's go home." They slowly made their way through the darkness to Xion's house, Riku's arm still protectively around her waist. When they reached her tree, she faced him.

"Thank you Riku, for the best summer I've ever had." She whispered, not wanting to wake her mom.

"I should thank you. Everything is different since you came. I just wish that it didn't have to end."

She sighed. "Yes, it's a shame that things will never be this simple again."

Riku pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. We have years ahead of us to make more memories." He felt her smile into his shirt.

"Riku, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, but what is it?"

"Can you stop by my house tomorrow before you go to school?"

"I guess so. I want to be at school by 8 though, so you'll have to be up by 7:30."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." One last hug, a slight push up the tree and she disappeared into her room. Riku walked back to his house dreading the next day. _But at lest I'll get to see her before school starts._

At 7:40, Riku walked onto Xion's porch and knocked on the door. He was again dressed in the uniform that he had worn when he met Xion. When the door was opened though, he was surprised to see Xion dressed in the girl's uniform.

"Wait, what?"

Xion laughed at his face. "Mom and I decided that this year I'll finish high school at Destiny High. Well, I decided, mom needed convincing. I wanted to surprise you and the others."

"Well I'm surprised. This is great!" Tifa came out and told Riku to take care of her, which caused Xion to roll her eyes.

Tifa hugged Xion then they headed to school. Riku saw tear streaks on Tifa's face but figured it was because it was Xion's first time going to public school. It was like sending your child to kindergarten.

Having surprised Sora and Kairi with Xion being there, they headed to classes. Riku was excited at having Xion with him almost all day and the school days, instead of dragging out flew by fairly fast. Soon, Halloween passed and Christmas came. A week before school was out though, Riku went to pick up Xion only to be turned away by Tifa saying that she wasn't well and wasn't going to school.

Riku got all her homework and thought that he'd go by her house to see if she wanted to study. At lest he had a good reason to try and see her. But once again, Tifa sent him gently away saying she was to sick and politely asked that he not stop by until she called.

That night, Riku snuck out again and went to Xion's balcony. He looked in the window, only to see that the bed was made and she wasn't sleeping in it. Glancing around her room, he noticed that the lock on the balcony door wasn't locked. He then saw a letter on her desk. It was the only thing on it. Cautiously, he slipped through the door. The letter was addressed to him.

Dear Riku,

My mom said that you came by today to bring me my books. I'll have to find another time to catch up though. We have to leave for awhile. I figured you'd come by tonight and I hope you get this. I'll call you soon don't worry. Tell Kairi and Sora not to worry either. I'll talk to you soon!

Xion

Her letter said not to worry. But he was worrying. Sora and Kairi were too, but weren't as obvious about it. It didn't make sense. Why leave when school's almost out, and when you were supposedly sick? He was thinking about it again when his phone rang. It was an unknown number, but he answered it anyway

"Hello?"

"Hi, Riku?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Tifa. I think you should get to Destiny Hospital right now. There's something I need to talk to you about. Can you be at the front desk in about 15 minuets?"

Riku somehow managed a yes and ran to the hospital. Tifa must have known that he'd be early because she was waiting for him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a corner of the waiting room.

"Please don't talk, just listen, it'll be easier on me." She sighed deeply. "Xion is very sick. She had scarlet fever when she was a young girl and it permanently damaged her. Her father and I decided to keep her at home and not let her go around as much because we were afraid of losing her. She had a small relapse of it last spring which is when we decided to move here for a change of weather. She never had any friends. You're the first one. When I let her go to the park it was against my will, but I knew it would be good for her. When she drug back you, I decided to let her go more. I wanted to protect her growing up, but I sheltered her to much. She wanted to go to high school this year for a chance to be normal, to be with you and Sora and Kairi. You're her best friends.

All was fine since we moved here. She seemed to be getting stronger, but closer to fall; she started to lose her newfound spark. Sunday, she broke a fever. It was unusually high so I decided to bring her here just before you came Monday afternoon. I called you now, mainly because she kept asking for you and because, I thought you should know." A tear rolled down her cheek. "The doctors say its really bad. They don't know if she'll make it."

She led a speechless Riku up to Xion's room. Riku stepped in and saw Xion, paler than ever sitting in a white bed. She seemed to blend in with the sheets. Xion saw his face and tried to smile.

"I guess she told you didn't she?"

He walked over and took her hand. "Yes she did. Why Xion, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I guess, I didn't want you to worry about me. You're the first friend I've ever had. I didn't want you and the others to be always watching out for me like a doll that might break. I wanted to be, normal." She laughed bitterly. "I guess I'll never be normal."

Riku started to massage circles into her hand. "Is it true, that you may not make it?"

Xion nodded, pulling away her hand and holding her arms out to Riku. He sat on the bed and held her in his arms as they both cried softly. "You can't die Xion, you just can't. I don't know what I would do without you." She looked up at him though her hair. "Xion, you can't leave me." Then, in barely more then a whisper, "I love you."

Xion's breath caught in her throat as he whispered to her. "I love you too." Riku stayed with her until that night when he was forced to leave, promising he would come back. He stayed with her everyday and Sora and Kairi visited often as well. On Christmas Eve, against what the doctors had said, Xion was well enough to spend Christmas at home. When the doctors told her that she could go home and could go back to school when it started, she and her mother had cried. Going back to school meant she was better. Being better meant that she would live.

When Tifa and Riku helped her walk into their house, Sora and Kairi jumped out from behind a couch screaming "Welcome Home Xion!" they had decorated the house for Christmas and Xion saw 3 sleeping bags arranged on the floor in front of the tree surrounding a mattress. "Riku, Sora and Kairi got permission to spend the night here, because we almost lost you. The mattress is for you, more comfortable then the floor is." Her mother explained. Xion felt her eyes watering at the caring of her friends.

They all went to bed early because of Xion. Kairi slept on her left, then Riku on her right and Sora next to him. The next morning passed quickly as they opened presents. Riku's parents had to make and emergency trip away so he spent all Christmas with Xion and Tifa. That evening, they sat on the couch with his arms around her. She was fiddling with the necklace he had given her as she leaned into his chest. They didn't say much. But when Tifa looked in on them, they were both asleep. She smiled, remembering her and her late husband sleeping like that on Christmas afternoons while Xion played on the floor. The closed the curtains, turned off the light and left them alone.

The rest of the school year passed quickly. Riku and Xion we're basically a couple. Though as Sora kept pointing out, they we're practically double dating all summer. Graduation came and went with much celebrating and tears. All four of the friends we're going to Twilight University in the fall so they weren't as sad. Xion seemed to have made a full recovery from her sickness. Well, she was back to how she was before at lest. And for Xion and Riku, that's all that mattered.

Four years through Twilight High and the friends grew closer than ever. Xion didn't get sick again. The night before graduation, Riku took her up to a clock tower where they could see the whole city. Xion laughed at him as he stuttered for a few minuets. Finally, since he couldn't think of anything poetic to say, he just dropped to his knee and asked the question.

"Xion, will you marry me?"

Two years later, back in Destiny Islands, Kairi and Xion walked down the isle together to meet their soon-to-be-husbands Sora and Riku. Tears were shed by the mothers of the brides and grooms as vows were taken and the new couples were announced. Everything was perfect, a fairytale ending it seemed. But fate was against them.

4 years after their wedding, Xion and Riku sat in a hospital room with Kairi fussing over Xion and Sora teasing Riku. Kairi and Sora had had a baby the year before, a boy named Squall, and now it was Xion and Riku's turn. Today was the day that they would become parents. Sora and Kairi would be waiting in the room while the baby was born. They wheeled Xion into the birthing room as Kairi hugged her.

During labor though, something went wrong. Riku wasn't sure what was happening, but he was sure that those beeping and charts couldn't be good things. What was just half an hour or so felt like days. More blood then was necessary seemed to stain the sheets and Xion's cries didn't seem normal. As the baby pushed through, they announced it was a little girl.

"Kyra" Xion whimpered as shivers ran threw her body. The nurses wheeled her back into her room, figuring that all the beeps and weird ratings were only those were only because she was excited about her baby. But Riku knew that something was wrong. Sora had left to go to work and Kairi had gone over to the nursery.

Xion and Riku were finally alone. She opened her arms like she had all those years ago before Christmas and just like before, he sat on the bed and held her. "I'm not going to make it Riku."

"Huh? What do you mean? You did it, its over sweetheart, Kairi will bring Kyra in here soon."

"No Riku, remember our first Christmas, after we meet? The doctors said I wouldn't make it. They were wrong that time, but now, now their right."

Riku sat stunned as he thought over what she had just said. "No Xion, don't say that. Its not funny. Bad joke, come one. Cheer up!"

Tears streamed down her face. She wanted her mom to be there, but Tifa had been sick and had to stay away. "I'm not joking Riku. Please," her quiet voice begged. Riku looked down at the woman he loved. He knew what she said was true. He always knew he would eventually lose her to the sickness that nearly claimed her twice before. He felt his eyes water as he stroked her face.

Sora had managed to get off work and met Kairi with their god-child outside the door. They cracked it open to see their friends on the bed.

"Riku, please listen, I don't think I have much time left. Kyra, if she ever gets sick, don't pull her closer, let her go some. Being out and about is what she needs." Tears flowed down her face more heavily now. Riku's own eyes we're about to spill over. "Don't ever rebuke her in front of her friends or try to embarrass her. The teen years are tough for a girl. When her body starts changing, go to Kairi or my mom for help on that because she will need another girl."

Kairi heard what Xion said and looked down at the now sleeping Kyra in her arms. _Come to me? No, no that means…_

"And with boys, always try to hear her out and not make her uncomfortable. And if you ever go into her room at night and she's not there, don't wait for her to come back and kill the boy. Remember, you did the same thing. Just observe her and let hints fall that maybe you know. She'll tell you if something bad is happening." Now tears we're flowing fast and free from Xion, Riku and Kairi who had stepped inside after shushing Sora. They waited by the door, unnoticed by the other couple.

"She needs to know about love. Promise me you'll tell her everything. How we met, how we snuck out at night to look at the stars, the letters you wrote me during college, how much you stuttered when you tried to propose to me." Xion's voice was now just above a whisper.

"I promise Xion, I promise" Riku somehow managed to force out the words.

"Now Riku, I want you to be happy. If that means finding someone else then do it. I don't want to die knowing that you'll be unhappy."

"Xion, you're the only one for me."

She tried to smile brightly. "I know, but just know that I won't be upset or jealous or anything. You deserve happiness. And one more thing, she must read Lord of the Rings." They both laughed threw their tears before her face suddenly twisted in pain. "Kyra? Where is she?"

Kairi quickly crossed the room and handed her god-child to Xion, tears falling and the baby's head. Xion and Kairi both cried as they hugged one another, then Sora came and kissed her cheek. Xion held Kyra in her arms and Riku held Xion in his. Kairi and Sora both kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. The small family fell asleep, but soon Kyra started to cry. Riku woke up and nudged Xion, but she didn't move. Riku started crying as well as he gently took Kyra from his dead wife's arms. He cuddled the baby and with a last look at his only love, walked out of the room.

16 Years later.

Riku walked around the park, watching kids as they passed him ready for the first day of summer. He remembered one day 27 years ago when he had met Xion. He had never remarried, raising Kyra with help from Sora, Kairi and Tifa. Sora ending up buying Keyblade Incorporated and owned a very large house that he invited Riku to stay in. Squall and Kyra grew up as siblings and we're best friends. Kyra's other best friend was a girl named Rinoa who was dating Squall.

Riku stopped and smiled as he saw the familiar old bench on the less populated side of the park. A 16 year old girl sat on it wearing black shorts and a top. She was reading The Return of the King. He smiled as he looked at his daughter. Her hair was longer than Xion's had been, but the same color. She was Xion at 16. Like he had promised, Kyra grew up loving Lord of the Rings just like her parents. Right down to her favorite book being the Return of the King.

As Riku watched, a young boy walked up to her. He was amazing at how the boy seemed to be a miniature him, but his silver hair was shorter and spiked up a bit. Neither teen noticed Riku watching them. He smiled and forced himself to turn away. It was like he had watched his and Xion's meeting. Looking up at the sky, he was surprised to see that a bright star was shining stubbornly against the day sky. It seemed to twinkle and wink at Riku. He walked home. Turning around, he saw Kyra and the sitting and talking. After a time they got up and began to talk away together. It was like watching when he met Xion.

Looking up at the sky once more, he whispered to the shining star. _I love you Xion. _

* * *

_So yes that was probably not the best story ever. But review and let me know what you think so I can make future things better! =)_

_Also, for anyone who may have read one of my other stories, "Never Grow Up", I'm sorry I havn't updated it. I posted the last chapter hours before I left for camp, then things have happened since then and I lost my inspiration. I still plan on writing it, but I need to find how to get past a few things in it. Also, I just started school this past monday, so writing time is going to be waaaaay limited from now on. So please be patient and I will get it out to you. _


End file.
